Carl Bookhart
Carl Bookhart is a former U.S. Army Ranger who served two tours in Iraq, now trains Santa Blanca's elite sicarios in Montuyoc province. He serves as a "buchon" under El Muro. History Biography Originally from Vermont, Carl William Bookhart grew up to be a juvenile delinquent with a string of arrests dating back to his teenage years. Bookhart was set on his path after being arrested at the age of eighteen and being given the choice by the judge between jail time and military service. He went for the latter. Military Career Bookhart flourished in the Army, graduating from Ranger School and served two tours overseas with the 3rd Ranger Battalion of the 75th Ranger Regiment in Iraq on 2003, where he served with a future Ghost, Anthony "Nomad" Perryman. Santa Blanca Following an IED explosion that hit his patrol in downtown Ramadi in 2005, he was being discharged in 2006 due to his post-traumatic stress disorder and slowly returned to his old ways, spending a lot of time in the border near Ciudad Juárez, where he was recruited into Santa Blanca by its head of security, El Muro, who asked him to train future sicarios to be elite soldiers because of his experience in the Army and overseas. For languages, he was fluent in both English and Spanish. Death The Ghosts managed to locate Bookhart and a group of sicarios hiding in the Choza Padre silver mine in Montuyoc. Bowman ordered the team to kill Bookhart, who encountered the Ghosts advancing deep within the mines, and died in the resulting firefight. Behind the Scenes After defeating Carl Bookhart, the player will be rewarded with 5 skill points, and the M4A1 Tactical, a unique variant of the M4A1. Trivia *It can be assumed that Bookhart is an evil cruel individual who has little regard for human life. He trains his men with live weaponry, knowing full well that they could die and as part of their training, kidnap civilians and kill them with blunt weapons. **This could also explain why he has difficulty holding down a job. *It's discovered through one of his Kingslayer Files with El Boquita that Carl is willing to or has tried cocaine before and has a possible addiction. *Carl Bookhart's training involves basic and advanced firearms training, hand-to-hand combat, first aid, basic infantry training, field stripping rifles, various undisclosed combat drills, going through an obstacle course consisting of: monkey bars, tire maneuver, and a low crawl. As well as war games involving live grenades and live ammunition, close-quarters training with real knives, reciting the Sicario's Oath, killing themselves or their teammates if caught by rebels or law enforcement, and executing a civilian with a melee weapon such as a hammer or a machete. *Bookhart wrote a Tactical Warfare Manual called Super Sicarios. The book took heavy inspiration from the U.S. Special Forces handbooks, and he gave copies of the manual to the sicarios that were being trained by him. *Bookhart's weapons of choice are the M4A1 Tactical and a G36C with EXP53 holographic sights. Gallery HungBookhart.png|Bookhart shown hanged in the video after taking down the security pillar. (Note: This is not how Bookhart actually dies.) PicevMont1.png|Bookhart's Military ID |undefined|link=undefined Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands'' Category:Characters Category:American Category:US military Category:Santa Blanca Cartel Category:Ghost Recon Wildlands Category:Antagonists